


Lygerastia

by heroin__e



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Trans!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroin__e/pseuds/heroin__e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lygerastia, The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lygerastia

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt over on tumblr (you can find me there @PercyApologist by the way). Very short but I thought I'd post it up anyway.

He rasps out, “No,” and Percy stops. 

Because it’s not the sort of no someone says when they’re uncomfortable, or anything like that. It’s heady and breathless and it wreaks of want and impatience. Which is confusing, because, c’mon, mixed signals. 

"You want," says Percy, coming and trying to find Nico’s face in the dark. "You want me to keep the lights off? I can’t see you, c’mon." 

He doesn’t need the lights to hear Nico’s huff of indignance, something he smirks at as he tries to maneuver around in the dark to find Nico, hands, arms, shoulders, anything, and eventually settles for a comforting hand on his hips. 

"You don’t need to see me," Nico says, oddly business like, with that tint of childishness, of pouting. "It’s not like you’re gonna miss it. You’ve got four other good senses." 

Percy almost makes a quick about that, but the hand on Nico’s hip starts travelling up, under his shirt, and while he doesn’t miss the way Nico shivers at the touch, he doesn’t miss the way he retracts when Percy’s fingers bump into his binder, either. 

His eyebrows furrow, and tries to get his eyes to adjust to the Nico-shaped thing under him, stiff and shy, before he retracts his hand altogether. 

"You know I," he stops, already on the wrong path, and takes a breath. "I mean, I know it, it obviously bothers you. We can not— not do it, do this, if you don’t want, but. But I’m not thinking any less of—"

"I know, I know, I…" Nico reaches up, feeling Percy’s face, his pointy noise and happy mouth, and his mouth goes dry. "I just, I. Don’t feel… It was just a bad day, and, I don’t feel very— I mean—" he huffs here, like he’s had enough of feelings hour and instead tugs his shirt back down, swallowing thickly. "Can’t we just leave the lights off?" 

"We could," Percy shrugs, slipping into casualness to soothe Nico’s anxiety. "But I mean, I wouldn’t make that commitment right this instant. You’re too uptight. You sound too much like a guy who hasn’t been kissed enough— you know kissing calms you down?" 

That earns a laugh, at least, a happy huff as Nico shimmies closer again. “Yeah, OK. Yeah, that’s definitely it.” 

"Shh. No more words," goes Percy, all fake-seduction, and then, "It’s kiss o’clock," and Nico almost laughs, but then is promptly preoccupied. 


End file.
